


Only Know You Love Her (When You Let Her Go)

by PlayingTheGameOfThrones



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, game of thrones
Genre: F/M, Long Distance Pining, Mutual Pining, Show!Verse, angsty af, before and during s7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayingTheGameOfThrones/pseuds/PlayingTheGameOfThrones
Summary: Tyrion Lannister married Sansa Stark a lifetime ago. It does no good to dwell on the past.But they can't help themselves.





	1. Chapter 1

“She’s alive?” Tyrion’s voice breaks. “Lady Sansa is alive?”

 _Lady Sansa_ , Theon thinks to himself. _So formal for a husband to call his wife._

"Yes,” Theon said. “Lady Sansa is alive and well. She’s with her brother. Half-brother. Jon Snow.”

The dwarf’s lips twisted into a smile. “A brother of the Night’s Watch. He’ll keep her safe.” The smile faded, as if Tyrion remembered himself, and he looked back at Theon. “I hadn’t thought my wife still survived.”

“She has,” Theon said. “Though she’s not your wife any longer.”

Tyrion’s eyebrows raised. “No?”

“She’s married to Lord Ramsay now. Ramsay Bolton.”

Tyrion winced, swallowing hard. “The bastard Bolton. His reputation precedes him, I fear.”

“Sansa is…no longer a maiden, it’s true,” Theon said, and he watched as Tyrion’s face reddened, his fists curling at his sides. “But she’s far away from Ramsay now.”

Tyrion nodded once, slowly uncurling his fingers from his palms. He’s broken into a sweat, drops of blood rising on his palms where his fingernails had broken the flesh. He couldn’t keep the image of this bastard’s fingers on his wife’s – no, not his wife anymore, never really his wife – skin, touching her, hurting her. He should have been there to protect her. He’d sworn to protect her in front of gods and men. He should have been there. “That’s…good, then.” He made sure to keep his expression blank. He did not trust this kraken, even if he didn’t kill Bran and Rickon. He had still handed Winterfell over to this bastard in the first place. He was the reason…no, Tyrion reminded himself. Ramsay was the reason Sansa was hurt, not this Theon Greyjoy. Ramsay’s fault…and Tyrion’s, for failing to protect his bride. “I may not have been close to Lady Sansa, but that is not something you wish for someone you love.”

“Love, Lord Tyrion?” Theon asked.

“Ah,” Tyrion stuttered, his face going pale. “A slip of the tongue, I’m afraid. Someone you…admire. Respect.”

Tyrion could see in Theon’s eyes that the man did not believe him. “Respect. Of course, my lord.”

When the Greyjoy boy left, Tyrion shook his head and returned to his chambers. _I married Sansa Stark a lifetime ago. I serve Queen Daenerys now. It does no good to dwell on the past._


	2. Chapter 2

"And you were so beautiful, in your white wedding dress."

Sansa's stomach twisted. She could remember that night just fine without being reminded. She remembered every time her head hit he pillow at night. She could still feel what he had done to her deep in her bones. She could hear his last words to her echoing in her ears even as his corpse rotted in an unmarked grave. She could never forget, not any of it. She didn't need whatever inhabited the body of her brother to remind her.

"I'm going inside, Bran." She brought herself to her feet, but Bran – or the boy who had been Bran, who now called himself the Three-Eyed Raven, whatever that meant – grabbed her hand before she could leave.

"I'm sorry," he said, his face still blank, expressionless, his voice the same monotone it had been since he had returned. "I didn't mean to upset you. Stay."

Sansa glanced suspiciously down at their hands before kneeling on a root of the heart tree once more. "I suppose I can stay a little longer." She had been finding that running a castle was perhaps the most demanding thing she had ever done, and regardless of whether or not Bran had upset her, she had to return to her duties soon.

"I saw your other wedding too, you know. To the Imp."

Sansa's head snapped up. "Don't call him that." The outburst surprised even her, but the boy who had been her brother didn't react. "I only meant his name is Tyrion. That epithet is unkind, and he was never unkind to me." She looked down at her hands clasped in her lap, face burning.

"So," she continued, hoping to change the subject. "You can see things that didn't even happen near a heart tree too?"

The boy who had been Brandon Stark just stared.


End file.
